


Tickle Temmies

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: (originally posted april 28 2016) Frisk finds their way into Temmie village, home to the Temmies, creatures that love cute humans. But what’s cuter than a human? A ticklish human!





	Tickle Temmies

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have the energy to break up the paragraphs this time, when i originally posted this i made it all one big block like a noob, maybe ill do it later

“NORTH: BLOOK ACRES; EAST: HOTLAND; ???: TEMMIE VILLAGE” Frisk read the sign outside Napstablook’s Snail Farm which they had just visited. After a couple rounds of Thundersnail, followed by laying on the ground and feeling like garbage with Napstablook, Frisk was about ready to head onward to Hotland. Although, Frisk wished to explore all the Underground had to offer on their journey, including that mysterious “Temmie Village”. Even though their was no definite location, Frisk was determined to find it. It seemed interesting, and maybe it could be helpful. The Riverperson had said something about Temmie village being connected to the lantern room on Frisk’s last ride back to Snowdin. It couldn’t be that hard to find right?   
After a flex-off with Aaron and a duet with Shyren, Frisk found themselves in a strange room with glowing plants scattered about.   
“This must be the lantern room.” Frisk whispered into the darkness. They reached out and touched one of the strange plants and the glow brightened before slowly starting to fade. The faint blue light revealed a path through the cavern, which Frisk followed. They trudged through the slightly damp and humid cave, following the almost nonexistent glow. The eerie shadows of the room combined with the light from the lanterns reflecting off the stones in the ceiling creating a sparkling glow graced a beautiful ambiance to the whole place. Frisk continued to slowly walk the path while admiring the silent elegance until they stumbled over a few moldsmals onto an invisible path. The moldsmals didn’t seem to want any trouble, so Frisk decided to investigate the newly discovered path. The trail seemed to not reflect the light from the lanterns, thus shielding it from being revealed by the light. Perhaps this was the path that lead to the alluded Temmie Village? It must be ruled by smart and secretive creatures for the village to be hidden so well. A few steps carried the child to a brightly lit portion of the cave, hidden from the rest of the darker environment. But instead of another fabled treasure like the one stolen by that stupid dog, or a new puzzle, Frisk was instead greeted with a cheery, upbeat atmosphere inhabited by odd looking dog-cat creatures.   
“um… Hi?” Frisk greeted the odd monsters, betting they were friendly as their looks weren’t too intimidating or fierce. They looked cute like puppies or kittens.   
“HOI! I’M TEMMIE!” One of the creatures sprinted over to the human with an excited expression. “HUMANS SUCH A CUTE!!!” It shouted with a high-pitched voice. Frisk had to laugh at how silly it looked. This was not what Frisk expected when they found an expertly hidden settlement connected to a beautiful light puzzle.  
“Oh! Uh, Hi Temmie.” Frisk replied.  
“OH! OH! CUTE HUMAN! HOI! I’M TEMMIE! AND DIS MY FRIEND TEMMIE!” Two more creatures ran up to the new visitor.  
“So, you’re all Temmie?” Frisk asked with a lopsided smile. They had to admit they were pretty cute and funny. Frisk glanced at the sign near the entrance of the settlement.   
“HOI! WELCOME TO TEM VILLAGE!” The sign read out in random capitalization and punctuation. So Temmie was more of a species than a name? Frisk was snapped out of their thoughts when more Temmies started to gather to look up in awe at the human.   
“Well, nice to meet you. You seem very nice. So I assume this would be Temmie Village?” Frisk asked out to a growing crowd. Suddenly one Temmie jumped out from the group.  
“HUMANS SUCHA CUTE! I WANNA PET DA CUTE HUMAN!” Frisk was tackled to the ground by the adorable albeit slightly annoying Temmie. The monster started snuggling its snout into the child’s neck, excited to see and pet a real life human. Frisk squeaked at the sudden cold and light sensation of the Temmie’s nose lightly rubbing into their neck.  
“Hehehey, c-cuhut thahat out! Thahat’s nihice ahahand all but mahaybe-” Frisk tried to ask through giggles while attempting to lightly pry off the aggresivley cuddly fur ball but was interrupted by the rapidly shaking creature on top of them.   
“HUMAN’S GIGGLING! SO CUTE!”  
“DA HUMAN’S TICKLISH THATSA SO CUUUTE!”  
Before Frisk had any time to react they were suddenly met by a stampede of excited, cuddly Temmies all ecstatic to pet the cute and ticklish human. Noses, snouts and paws were all poking and rubbing against Frisk’s stomach, neck, underarms, sides, feet, everywhere!   
“NAHAHAHA! TEHEHEHEMIEHEHEHES!” Frisk fell into helpless laughter, unable to escape the unbearable ticklish sensations created by the fluffy fur gently brushing up against every ticklish nerve in their body. All they could do was thrash and squirm, laughing as the entire village of Temmie’s decided to take their time “petting” the human.  
“AW! TICKLISH HUMANS ARE THE CUTEST HUMANS!”   
“I LUV CUTE HUMANS! IMA EXPLODE OF CUTENESS!”   
Frisk kept laughing and rolling on the cavern floor covered by the fuzzy, happy Temmies joyfully tickling the human to pieces. A scream let lose once one of the Temmies found its way under Frisk’s shirt. The feeling of a small puppy tongue licking all over bare skin made Frisk lose themselves in laughter, which only encouraged the tickling Temmies.  
“NAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEASE!” Frisk kicked their legs out, blindly grasped at the wildly moving monsters all over their body, screamed for mercy, anything to make the tickling stop.  
“DA SHIRT IS COZY AND IT MAKES DA HUMAN LAUGH MORE!”  
“AW! DIS HUMAN IS CUTEST OF ALL DA HUMANS!”  
“I LUV DA CUTE HUMAN!”  
Frisk kept hearing the Temmies yell about how cute the human was, but Frisk wasn’t sure if the Temmies would figure out that humans need air.   
“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I-I CAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHATHE!” Frisk pleaded to the village, hoping they would give them a break.  
“HUMAN CAN’T BREATHE?”  
“UR KILLING DA HUMAN!”  
“NO! HUMAN DON’T DIE!”   
Suddenly, Frisk felt all the furry ticklish sensations stop at once as all the Temmies scurried off the panting child. Frisk laid motionless on the ground, trying to forget the ever-present tickly sensations all over as they struggled to catch their breath.  
“IS DA HUMAN DEAD?”  
“OH NO! WE KILLED DA HUMAN!”  
“NO! POOR HUMAN! WE SORRY!”  
Frisk sat up. “I-I’m not…” Deep breath. “Dead…” Deep breath. “You’re cute…” Deep breath. “But that…” Deep breath. “Was mean…” Deep breath.  
“WE SO SORRY HUMAN!”  
“YOU CAN GET HALF OFF AT TEM SHOP IF YOU WANT!”  
Frisk smiled, they all seemed genuinely sorry. And they didn’t do any real harm. It was kind of fun, until Frisk couldn’t breathe, that is. Frisk paused for a bit to catch their breath and regain their composure.  
“It’s alright, guys. Just let me rest for a bit and then I’ll be alright.  
"OKAY HUMAN!”  
“HUMAN REST!”  
“YAYA HUMAN REST! AND HUMAN LIVE!”  
Frisk walked to the entrance to the Tem shop and sat down for a break. They glanced to their right and saw another Temmie sitting down calmly. That one wasn’t with the crowd, why didn’t they join that big dogpile?  
“How come you didn’t join your friends there, Temmie?”  
“Hi. I’m Bob.” The Temmie glanced at the child. “I don’t find those types of things fun, but you seemed to have fun.” Bob smiled brightly at Frisk.  
After snapping out of their confusion, Frisk just stared at the odd Temmie with a content grin.   
“I guess I did. Maybe I’ll come back some time.” Frisk looked out and smiled at the crowd of Temmies.  
Needless to say, Frisk returned multiple times only to be greeted in a similar fashion.


End file.
